Harry Scorin
Harry Scorin is a human male character played by the user known as PrinceScorin. He is often called by just his last name, "Scorin," as well as familiarly referred to as "Prince," and once masqueraded under the pseudonum, "King Leathal." He practices Saradominism devoutly and is a member of That Saradomin Group. He also is a White Knight Captain. History 2009 Scorin first appeared in the realm of roleplay in 2009 at the age of 15. Roaming between Lumbridge, Falador and Varrock, he learned a lot about the world and how to be a gentle soul. He was taught about the gods by a priest and fell in love with Saradomin. 2010 One year, Scorin's wandering around the world led him to stumble upon Karamja and Al Kharid. He took a liking to watching the distant island of Entrana. At the age of 19, he joined the university and studied the History of Gielinor. He also took a special class by a monk who taught him about Saradomin. Once on Karajima he met a man, he taught the man all he had learned and the man, turned out to be a rich merchant, thanked Harry by giving him a Holy Blade. Quote: "Harry Scorin, you are destand to greatness use the blade wisely." Harry does not fight with this blade, but uses it during ceremonies. 2011 Shortly after, Scorin assembled for the first time a brotherhood of clansmen, self-named Leathal Forever. He briefly took the pseudonym "King Leathal." He spent many months not living in the University, but made regular visits. The Leathal Forever brotherhood disbanded towards the end of this year and Scorin went into mourning over his failure. He went to live at the Edgeville monastery for three months. 2012 Scorin left the monastery in the first month of the year and met a man who called himself "Maetstro" (but was soon nicknamed Mae). Shortly after, he joined a congregation known as "The Lords of Saradomin" and quickly rose through the ranks. That summer, the Lords recognized him as their leader, an overseer. He mostly managed upkeep and defenses. University visits were scarce. In the autumn, a fight with Mae and misunderstanding spurred Scorin to mutiny from the Lords and form a splinter group known as "The Saradomin Nation," and eased his mind by studying lumberer's craft. In 5 days, his army had recruited hundreds of members. Soon, Mae and Scorin mended their wounds and he returned to the Lords of Saradomin, but the congregation was never the same. Many of the brothers and sisters Scorin had known and loved had moved on and been replaced by strange new faces in this time that Scorin was away with his Saradomin Nation. The Lords soon fell from strength and their presence in Varrock and Falador faded to nothing, thanks to a spy on the inner counsil. He is still friends with Mae to this day. Scorin went back to the University for half a year and was put on to the elder counsel, after graduation for his studies of Saradomin. He desperatly serched for another congregation of which he could be a part. In the last month of the year, he joined the Holy Crusade and, on a mission, he met Lord Dion Magnan. 2013 In the first few days, Scorin left the holy crusade and joined That Saradomin Group (he has aquired suspicions that the Holy Crusades' leader is a Zamorakian spy). He fought under Lord Dion Magnan for a long time. During this time, a family member died. Scorin then left That Saradomin Group to meet with monarchy ruling Falador to discuss this matter and found himself joining the White Knights, this is when he was given the title Prince, rumor is there was more going on then just joining the White Knights. He was made Captain of the guards, and is seen to this day guarding the castle and restricting those who come in and out, he has arrested and caught many Zamorakians in the act of trying to ruin the castle. He returned to Lord Dion and fought for him for a short time, but soon left for matters unkown. He rejoined Dion Magnan one week later. During his absence he attempted to arrest a man who was an assassin, named Vincent, and he was on Scorin's tale. On a raid of the Kinshra Base the assassin showed his true colors as a Zamorakian General, and Lord Dion Magnan with the help of Sander Stoneman killed him. With his holy skypouncer, Arc, Scoin now helps the new members of That Saradomin Group find their way and fights in the name of Saradomin. His clan job is showing the new members they ways of That Saradomin Group and Saradomin. He is also a White Knight captain under Sander Stoneman. One day, on a visit to canfis, he met a man who was doing a silver run. Harry escorted him as far as possible and they talked about how vampires must be stopped. When they reached the end of the road, the man handed him a Silver Sickle and welcomed Harry into the Myreque. Harry also has the only trimmed That Saradomin Group cape to exitst. During a fight with a zamorakian high priest, Sythe Blaster, Harry lost his left hand. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-03-04 at 4.34.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-04 at 4.34.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-04 at 4.34.47 PM.png Harry Scorin fighting The Kinshra.png|Harry is seen fighting Black Knights alongside Neya. Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 4.42.20 PM.png|Harry preaching on Canfis. Screen Shot 2013-03-05 at 4.46.07 PM.png|Harry building a statue of Saradomin. Screen Shot 2013-03-06 at 7.05.44 AM.png|Harry fighting werewolves in Canfis, in the name of Saradomin. Screen Shot 2013-03-06 at 8.02.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-06 at 8.21.20 PM.png|Harry fighting a Zamorak high priest. Screen Shot 2013-03-06 at 8.22.06 PM.png|Harry and another Order member after a fight. Screen Shot 2013-03-07 at 6.57.33 AM.png|Harry praying and St. Rimingtons church. Screen Shot 2013-03-07 at 4.30.08 PM.png|Harry and his pet skypouncer Arc Screen Shot 2013-03-07 at 4.27.25 PM.png|Harry fighting with a Zaros Priest. Screen Shot 2013-03-07 at 4.25.47 PM.png|Harry having a fight with members of orders from Bandos, Guthix, and Zaros. Screen Shot 2013-03-07 at 4.39.09 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Saradominist Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:Myreque Category:White Knights Category:Humans Category:Asgarnia